Shuujin
by HikaruWinter
Summary: Rin lleva mucho, mucho tiempo encerrada en aquella prisión. Pero sus palabras escaparán y traerán consigo un triste desenlace


Len y Rin cambiaron lugares en esta historia porque no puedo imaginar -aunque lo haya visto- a la voy-con-todo Rin, enferma. Es un poco del efecto del feminismo que mi madre mete en mi cerebro todos los días porque mi padre era un imbécil... Asuntos personales de lado, entre VOCALOID y mi madre mi cerebro va a denunciarme por abuso.

**Disclaimer: **_Ni VOCALOID ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecen a la Corporación Yamaha y a la Universidad española que colaboró en su desarrollo._

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**Shuujin [Prisionera]**

Otro día. De nuevo,el sol se clavó en mi piel como un cuchillo y la sed llegó demasiado pronto a mi garganta. Sabía que no iban a darme agua aunque suplicara, debía aguantar, eso también lo sabía o...yo sería la próxima.

Miré la verja que me separaba de la libertad y cómo los cuervos revoloteaban ansiosos por su próxima comida, posiblemente yo misma. Había sido perseguida hasta los confines de aquella región y privada de mi libertad y ya nunca volvería a pisar la fina hierba que solo crecía más allá de la verja. Debía ser fuerte y resistir para poder seguir viviendo.

Lo sabía de sobra pero...mis piernas no dieron más de si.

Caí al suelo, agotada. Por suerte estaba en una zona lo suficientemente alejada de los guardias como para pasar desapercibida.

Mi respiración era entrecortada. Mi malnutrido cuerpo no iba a durar más en aquella prisión en la que estaba encerrada. "Prisión". Quizá una palabra demasiado suave. Aquello ya no era una "prisión", era un campo de exterminación de gente como yo, de gente que no podía pagar un billete fuera de aquellos muros, de gente inocente que tuvo mala suerte en la vida y cayó en la pobreza en un mal momento.

Separé las manos del suelo y elevé la vista.

Creí estar sola en aquel lugar alejado del campo en el que nos hacían picar piedras pero, tras la verja, un chico me observaba confuso.

Vestía ropas elegantes y finas, y un sombrero que, a pesar de no dejarme ver su rostro, permitía entrever varios mechones de aquel pelo rubio brillante, como el sol, que me recordaba al lugar más allá de la vaya, el lugar de libertad al que nunca llegaría. Aquel chico eras tú.

Quizá parezca una estupidez, una tontería, pero, al verte, sin querer...creó que me encamoré de ti. Entre la yo, sucia y harapienta, y el tú, guapo e inmaculado había tanta diferencia.

No tuve tiempo de más. Justo cuando me coloqué en pié el guardia vino corriendo hacia mí. Tú te escondite entre los arbustos y observaste cómo me golpeaba, me empujaba hacia la entrada de la prisión.

Una vez en mi celda busqué. Sabía que tenía. Una persona del exterior nunca se aventuraría a entablar conversación con uno de nosotros, los privados de libertad. Pero había una manera...¡la encontré!

Cogí el papel con cuidado. Era una servilleta que había guardado y un par de trozos de carbón, la comida que nos daban, quemada hasta perder el significado de comida.

Te escribí una carta con aquello y lo doblé, haciendo un avión de papel.

Un avión volaría libre, por encima de aquellas opresoras paredes.

Al día siguiente volviste, no se si sentiste el mismo estremecimiento que yo cuando te vi la primera vez o tan solo lo haces por curiosidad. Aunque la carta es escasa y mi ortagrafía es espantosa esperé hasta que el guardia desapareció en la lejanía y lancé el avión con todas mis fuerzas.

"Ve y vuela" musité, casi sin las fuerzas necesarias para despegarlo de mis dedos, sudorosos.

Voló.

Voló por encima del muro para caer en tus manos.

No pude evitar sonreír, alegre. Había funcionado, estaba en tus manos, unas manos que deseaba por alguna razón, aunque sabía que nunca las conseguiría.

Quizá aquello era una señal. Puede que yo...puede que lo lograra. Podría ser libre y...podría estar fuera, junto a ti, algún día.

Es mentira, ahora lo se...

Si te quedaras a mi lado, aunque sea una mentira creo que podría hacerla realidad, así que no te apartes de mi, quedate a mi lado junto a esta pared que nos separa. Envíame tu propio avión de papel para así, aunque esté sufriendo, pueda seguir viva en este terrible lugar. Dame la confianza que necesito para seguir viva día a día, dame tu sonrisa para que mi día sea completo, dame cuanto necesito para verte un día más.

Te acercaste, viniste a mi y comenzaste a hablar conmigo.

"Así que vives aquí" dijiste arrogante y orgulloso "¿Y no puedes salir?" tu tono se volvió preocupado y triste.

Aquellas palabras hicieron volcar mi corazón. Arrogantes, orgullosas, preocupadas, daba igual siempre y cuando salieran de tu boca. Pero ese sentimiento no tenía ningún futuro. Aún así mis esperanzas aunmentaron hasta un nivel que creía perdido hace años, cuando aquellos que cosideraba mi familia habían sido aniquilados y mi mejor amiga había sido llevada a la Cámara de Vapor, para ser ejecutada.

"No tengo alternativa" dije, divertida y confiada "No puedo salir hasta que me suelten" sonreí.

Bien sabía que eso nunca iba a pasar. Iba a terminar mis días en aquel lugar el día en el cual el director se cansara de tenerme en una celda o no hubiera sitio para más presos. Pero su sonrisa, que parecía librarse de un peso terrible, reconfortó mi corazón agonizante.

Seguimos hablando un rato más hasta que notaste la presencia del guardia y te fuiste, corriendo.

Aunque ese sentimiento no tenía futuro te seguí con la mirada. Te miré para el día de mañana tener fuerzas para seguir viviendo aquel infierno del que solo tú podías sacarme. Te miré para el día siguiente tener algo de felicidad.

De nuevo en mi celda volví a escribir. Tuve ánimos para comer parte del carbón pero guardé lo suficiente como para poder decirte cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, algo que te hiciera sonreír de nuevo con aquella sonrisa que, ahora estoy segura, había robado mi corazón.

Sin querer yo misma sonreí, pensando en tu rostro cuando sonrieras me hacía dichosa, una dicha que nunca había vivido y quizá no tenía permitido vivir.

Un día, una semana, un mes; cada día después de aquello tus aviones de papel eran para mí así como los tuyos eran para tí. Aprendimos a no hablar, pues eso atraía a mi guardián y sonreíamos a lo que cada carta nos decía.

Cuando no aguantábamos más sin oír la voz del otro hablábamos, aún sabiendo que no duraría mucho aquel corto momento, antes de que me arrastraran dolorosamente a mi celda. Nunca te dije lo que dolía aquel duro viaje a mi celda.

Sentía la alegría que no había sentido en años. Llegaría a decir que era felicidad.

Guardé cada uno de tus aviones de papel como un tesoro bajo las mantas en las que dormía y soñaba con sus palabras y tu voz.

Un día llegaste. Tu rostro parecía triste y cansado y tu cabello rubio lucía lacio. No entendía porqué estabas así, me preocupaste.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunté, acercándome quizás demasiado a aquella pared en la que las aves carroñeras descansaban.

No debía tocarla o los guardias se enterarían, de una manera u otra, de que estaba en aquel alejado lugar de nuevo.

Pero tu, de repente, dijiste algo que, no por el rostro dolido con el que lo dijiste, sino por sus palabras, rompió mi corazón, mis esperanzas.

Te quitaste el sombrero, mostrando los ojos azul zafiro más hermosos del mundo. Más que el mismo cielo.

Noté cómo el rubor subía a mis mejillas, pero desde luego no esperaba lo que le seguiría.

"Me voy a ir lejos" explicaste, sonriente "Hasta otra" te despediste, arrogante.

Tu sonrisa socarrona no hizo nada para mitigar el dolor.

Te fuiste corriendo, como si alguien te esperara y llegaras realmente tarde.

Cuando desapareciste de la vista caí de rodillas. No podía ser verdad. ¿Por qué siempre me pasaba esto? ¿Por qué cuando la vida me traía una alegría, una felicidad, me la arrebataba tan cruelmente? Primero mi familia - Miku, Luka, Meiko- luego mi mejor amigo Kaito...y ahora aquel chico de cabello rubio brillante del que nisiquiera sabía el nombre.

Mi vista se nubló con las lágrimas.

Nunca, ni cuando vi mutilar al útimo miembro de nuestra peculiar familia, aún un bebé, había gritado tanto.

El guardia vino corriendo junto a mi y, tras pegarme una paliza, cargó mi cuerpo, inherte por el dolor físico y emocional, hasta mi celda.

"No le queda mucho" rió, junto con otro guardián.

"Quizá podríamos librarnos de ella la próxima vez" sopesó la idea su compañero.

"Una pena. Iba a ser una hermosa mujer que 'hacer'" rió de nuevo su guargián.

"Eres un pervertido" -riñó su compañero.

Si te quedaras a mi lado tan mal destino nunca habría llegado y, de haber llegado, lo tomaría con una sonrisa y te diría "Solo son cosas de este lugar" como siempre hacía, y que a pesar de tu mirada escéptica siempre te hacía sonreír. Lo tomaría con una sonrisa y resistiría otro día solo por el bien de poder verte.

Nos encontramos y aunque aún siquiera sabía tu nombre y no había preguntado cual era, tu existencia calmó mi dolor, mi fatiga, mi incansable ansia de morir de una vez. Sentí que con aquella existencia la mía propia brillaba y ganaba un futuro tan solo para estar contigo.

Pero ya no.

No puedo llamarte. No se tu nombre.

No puedo seguirte. Estoy atrapada. No puedo salir, no puedo.

Te has ido y has dejado un hueco en mi corazón, algo tan doloroso que mi muerte, que ya estaba cercana, se abalanza sobre mi como los buitres sobre los moribundos de la prisión.

Mi vista volvió a volverse borrosa. Sin ti ahí ya no tenía fuerzas para comerme aquel vomitivo carbón.

Quedé dormida sobre tus aviones de papel, que reconfortaban mi pesar.

Unos fuertes brazos agarraron mis hombros. Me despertaron de mi letargo. Los guardias habían encontrado los aviones de papel que me habías enviado y con tanto esfuerzo oculté, que me ayudaron a vivir aquel terrible mes. Cogieron todos y cada uno de ellos, riéndose así como el que me vigilaba normalmente los reunía todos.

"¡No!" grité, intentando soltarme.

Pero era muy tarde. Comenzó a romper los aviones de papel que me habías enviado, que con tan fina y elegante letra estaban adornados, que tanto aguardaba al irme a dormir para aguantar otro día más.

Vi los trozos caer al suelo así como escuché las risas de aquellos seres inhumanos.

No podía más, ya no.

Aunque me aguantaban con todo su peso contra el frío suelo del corredor de la prisión me zafé de aquellos dos que me sostenían y pegué, con todas las fuerzas que quedaban en mi moribundo cuerpo, a mi guardián, el que tantas veces me había golpeado sin motivo, el que me arrastraba por la prisión sin importarle lo que sufría por dar un paso más, aquel que me separaba de ti todas las tardes...

Volvieron a agarrarme, esta vez por la espalda y agarraron mis piernas.

"¡Maldita mocosa!" dijo, furioso, el ser que se encontraba ante mi"¡Serás ejecutada mañana! ¡Llevadla a su celda!" ordenó.

Finalmente llegó mi turno. Al fin seguiría a familia y amigos. Ya no estaría sola. Al fin me libraría de todo aquel sufrimiento que supueraba en mi piel y carcomía mis adentros. Por fin podría morir y descansar...

Pero estabas tú.

Al día siguiente, junto con otras cinco reclusas y dos niños pequeños, nos encerraron en la Cámara de Vapores. Había llegado la hora, te habías ido para no volver. No lamento abandonar este mundo pero, ¿por que? Mi corazón gritó.

Quiero vivir un poco más, quiero estar de nuevo junto a ti, quiero intercambiar aviones de papel, que vuelen libre por encima de la barrera que separa nuestros mundos, quiero...saber tu nombre.

Ahora ya no tengo sentimientos pesimistas ni contradictorios. Yo solamente...yo tan solo...Quiero verte, te echo de menos.

Para cuando retomé la razón entre aquellas chicas y niños, sin esperanzas de salir vivos, sin confianza, sin ganas de salir aunque se les había dado la oportunidad, ya era demasiado tarde. Las puertas se cerraron. Las golpeé con fuerza, grité con todas mis fuerzas por mi libertad. Demasiado tarde...

Los días que pasé contigo comenzaron a llenar mi mente, a absrober cada uno de mis insignificantes pensamientos con tu rostro, tu sonrisa, tus ojos azules que solo pude ver aquel día que te despediste de mi un mes atrás.

Aquellos hermosos días no habían vuelto ni volverían.

Todos aquellos dulces recuerdos se reavivaron en mi mente, dándome fuerzas para seguir golpeando aquella dichosa puerta, para mantenerme en pié.

Tú me los diste todos, uno por uno, aquellos recuerdos que me daban la fuerza para vivir, aquel deseo de volver a verte que se habría paso en mi corazón frente a la desesperación por la muerte inmediata que iba a sufrir y la resignación que de un modo u otro ya sabía que esto iba a pasar y prefería morir lo más orgullo que el patetismo que estaba mostrando.

Ese era el alimento para mi mente y mi vida.

La maldad de aquel campo que no me prometía nada y tu, rebasándolo todo, en medio, dándome esperanzas para seguir adelante con tus cartas.

Sin duda vivimos en mundos diferentes, demasiado diferentes, pero eso no cambia ni cambiará el modo en el que pienso de ti, en el que me siento por ti...pero aún así intente alcanzar aquella diferencia que nos separaba solo para volover al punto de partida y sentirme más hundida que nunca con tu marcha.

El vapor venenoso comenzó a salir de las paredes y los gritos de sufrimiento y dolor de aquellos que estaban conmigo en la sala llenaron el lugar.

El dolor comenzó a aflorar en mi pecho. Me retorcí y tosí, con todas mis fuerzas para ver cómo la sangre surgía de mis labios y seguía fluyendo como un hilo inacabable.

La vida comenzó a desaparecer de mis ojos así como la niebla de vapor se hacía cada vez más densa. Los niños pequeños ya habían muerto, ya no tenían esperanzas y el resto de nosotras no duraríamos mucho más.

Recuperé aquello que había perdido y recuperé mi vista firme, para darme cuenta que volvía a emborronarse con las lágrimas.

Por favor, aunque sea la última vez quiero hablar con él de nuevo, aunque sea la última vez.

En aquella habitación oscura y sellada, entre los gritos de sufrimiento de las que aún vivían, noté un trozo de papel en mi haraposa vestimenta.

Con los tristes toques de mi voz, apoyándome en la pared, de la que salía la luz que desprendía aquel mortal vapor, leí con cuidado.

"Te quiero."

Más lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas. Mis uñas se clavaron en mi hombro y bajaron hasta mi pecho, desgarrando mis harapos, dejando un pequeño reguero de sangre en el suelo por el que me arrastraba. El pecho me dolerá al respirar, mi corazón cesará lentamente de latir pero al menos quiero saber...

...tu nombre.

FIN

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Y ya está~  
No está mal, ¿neh?

_"Un escritor no es nada sin sus lectores y una historia no es nada si no hay alguien que la escuche"_

¿Review? ¿Comentario? ¿Porfavor?


End file.
